Could it Be?
by Hogwarts or McKinley
Summary: Kum/Hevans One-Shot. Awkward situations could lead to more awkward situations.


_Could it Be?_

_by 'Hogwarts or McKinley?'_

_**Title:**__ Could it Be?_  
><em><strong>Author:<strong>__ Hogwarts or McKinley?_  
><em><strong>Fandom:<strong>__ Glee_  
><em><strong>Pairing:<strong>__ Kurt Hummel/Sam Evans_  
><em><strong>Genre:<strong>__ Romance/Humour_  
><em><strong>Rating:<strong>__ T for Teen_  
><em><strong>Warning(s):<strong>__ Mild language._  
><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ I do not own any of the material used in this story._  
><em><strong>Summary:<strong>__ Kum/Hevans One-Shot. Awkward situations could lead to more awkward situations._

* * *

><p>Sam Evans, the hunky blond athlete of William McKinley High School, woke up a Thursday morning in order to go to school.<p>

He had a shower and brushed his teeth as usual. He chose that day's clothes. But, when he faced the big mirror in his own bedroom, he saw something he didn't like.

He was only wearing a pair of grey briefs and, covering his well defined muscles, he saw body-hair all over his previously bare chest and legs.

'Man, I look like a bear...,' he said to himself. 'What could I do? I've never waxed before.'

While putting on his clothing, he thought of a way to get rid of his nasty problem.

'Well... There's someone I could ask...'

After another lesson about Christopher Cross, the Glee club class was dismissed for that day.

Before Kurt Hummel could leave the room, Sam's voice rang.

'Uhm, Kurt. Do you have a moment?'

'Sure,' smiled Kurt.

Sam accompanied him to a corner.

'Kurt - uhm - this is quite awkward for me but, y'know, this morning I saw... Uhm... Hair.'

'Hair?'

'Yes, all over my body. Uhm... Do you know how to wax?'

'Yes, I do. But, Sam, I don't think I'm the most appropriate person to do it. You should go to a beautici-'

'No, Kurt,' interrupted Sam. 'I'm not very comfortable in doing that. I'm asking you, because, y'know, you're my friend.'

Kurt eyes shone at those words.

'All right, I'll do it,' said Kurt. 'My place, tonight?'

'Let's do my place. Is it true it's painful?'

'No, it isn't. It's extremely painful!'

They both laughed.

'OK, then. Your place, tonight.'

'Awesome!'

That evening, Sam's parents wanted to go to the movie theatre. They asked Sam if he wanted to go with them, but he gently refused because "he had to study".

Sam was quite agitated. He didn't know what to expect. In the movies, it seemed like an unbearable procedure. He hoped that Kurt would make it better.

At nine o'clock in the evening, the door bell rang.

Sam opened the door, greeted Kurt and let him in.

'Thank you for coming, Kurt.'

He was bearing a shoulder bag.

'So, where are we going to do it?'

'What? Oh! Uhm... In m-my bedroom.'

Sam blushed.

They climbed the stairs and reached Sam's room.

It was warming and welcoming. The lamps were emitting a soft ember light.

'I suggest to put a towel on your bed. It may get dirty - I mean - the bed.'

'Yeah.'

Sam went to his bathroom, picked the biggest towel he could find and, when he came back, Kurt had a long object in his hands.

'What is that?' asked Sam, while putting the towel on his bed.

'It is an heater. It will heat and melt the wax so that I can put it on you. Can you plug it on?'

'Sure.'

Kurt now had two brick sized objects in his hands. One pink, the other one yellowish.

'And those?'

'This is wax. The pink wax is for long hairs. The yellow for the short ones.'

'Cool. I bet those are the stripes.'

'Precisely.'

The wax was heating. Sam was seating on his bed and Kurt on a chair facing it.

'Sam... I think you should take off your clothes, now.'

'Uhm... Right.'

Sam stood up and reached his drawer. He took off his clothes, folded them into a pile and put them on his drawer.

He felt awkward being almost naked (he was still wearing his pair of gray briefs) in front of somebody else. He had done it thousands of times in the school's locker room, but the all the other guys were naked as well.

He laid down on his bed, his nose pointing at the ceiling.

'So this is your body hair...,' said Kurt, looking at him. 'You know, they're not bad. They look nice on you.'

'Uhm... Thanks.'

They both blushed.

'Are you sure you want to do it?'

'Yes, I am.'

'OK. Let's begin with the legs, shall we?'

'You're the master here,' smiled Sam to Kurt.

Kurt picked the heater with the pink wax in it and gently rolled some of it on Sam's left shin and put a stripe on it.

'Are you ready?' asked Kurt.

'I think I am.'

Kurt pulled. For a moment, Sam expected the worst to happen, like streams of blood all over the place or ungodly yells. But then, he realized that it was a normal pain, something even enjoyable.

'How did it go?'

'Uhm... Fine.'

'Great! Let's continue.'

Kurt continued to wax the front part of Sam's left leg. Everything went on smoothly, except when he reached the part near Sam's bulge.

Kurt felt hot. He was near something he always wanted to see and touch, but he couldn't do it. Further more, Sam's body was extremely attractive and that made everything even worse. Anyway he continued what Sam had so gently asked him to do and continued, and finished, with the right leg.

Sam noticed that his skin was prickly and red.

'Uhm, Kurt, is that normal? I mean, my skin. Does it have to be so red?'

'Don't worry, when I finish your legs, I'll put some oil on them. Now, you should turn around.'

Sam turned around, his stomach facing the soft bed.

Kurt admired that marvellous sight. He definitely could tell that all those years of gym did nothing but good to Sam. He waited for a moment, looking at his shoulders, his back, his butt and his legs.

'Sam, I know this is awkward, but, you don't want any hair on your body, right?'

'Right.'

'So... I must ask you to... To squeeze your briefs into your... Uhm...'

'Got it.'

So, Sam squeezed his underwear very thin. Doing that he revealed his slightly hairy buttocks. Kurt was nothing but sad.

Sam couldn't tell that what he had been through was painful. It was itchy, but the hot wax on his skin pleased him and the fact that it was Kurt who was doing it reassured. He trusted him.

But, when Kurt began to wax his back side, things changed. It began to be painful.

'Ouch!' he said. 'Kurt, why did it begin to be painful?'

'Because the back side is more sensitive than the front side. It'll pass, don't worry.'

Two moments had been embarrassing for Kurt that night.

When he had to wax Sam's bottom, he had to caress it in order for the wax to be attached to the stripe. He enjoyed it, but he blushed as well. Sam's ass was hard as a stone and he was sad when the whole thing finished; and when he had to wax Sam's inner thighs.

'Uhm... You should spread your legs, Sam.'

He did it. Sam's intimate parts were now in front of him, hidden by his tight grey underwear. His body temperature rose.

Kurt finished Sam's legs and, as he had promised, he poured some oil on them and began to massage them.

The contrast between Sam's soft skin and his hard and flexed muscles turned Kurt on. He didn't want to stop doing it, especially when he reached Sam's butt. He confirmed its hardness now that he could feel it properly. Again, he was anything but sad.

Sam had been enjoying the massage as well. Kurt's touch was gentle and kind. Warmth grew in his body as Kurt's soft hands reached his ass. A strange feeling grew as well inside him.

'Sam, I'm pleased to inform you that you haven't got any hair on your back.'

'Oh, that's good. Less pain for me,' he joked.

'You should turn around again. Your chest's next.'

'Uhm... Yes...'

Sam turned around. To Kurt's surprise, there was something new in him.

Where previously was a normal, yet still hot, bulge, now there was a full erection, hidden, again, by the underwear.

'Uhm...,' said Kurt, surprised.

'Kurt... I'm sorry, I shouln-'

'Don't be sorry! That's perfectly normal. It happens to everybody!' lied Kurt.

'_Yes... To every gay guy...,'_ thought Kurt.

'Let's go on, shall we?'

Kurt continued, as if nothing had happened, to wax Sam. He finished Sam's torso and, to the pleasure of both of them, Kurt poured the oil again on him.

He massaged him very gently, trying to get anything he could from that perfect chest. His pecs, his swollen nipples, his abs...

'There's no reason for me to wax your arms. They don't need it,' said Kurt. 'So, I guess we've finished.'

'Wow! Thanks again, Kurt.'

'It was my pleasure, really.' It really was.

Sam stood up and helped Kurt reach for his things.

He accompanied him at the door.

'So... Uhm... I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow at Glee club!' said Sam.

'You will,' said Kurt, looking in his deep, green eyes. 'Good night, Sam.'

'Good night, Kurt.'

They shared a look and, for a moment, the world around them seemed to have disappeared. But, when reality came back, they couldn't do anything but wave their hands to each other.

Sam followed Kurt with his eyes until he got into his car and, when he disappeared around the corned, he closed the door.

When he went to bed that night, Sam tried to reckon about what had happened, but he could think only of one thing.

'_Could it Be?'_

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE:<strong>_ I don't know if it could be listed under the Stanislavsky method, but to write this fanfiction, I had to wax myself in order to catch all the little sensations you can feel when you do it. So I hope you liked it :D_

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked the story, p<strong>**lease, review :)**


End file.
